


Phantom Thief Aoikeno

by Vex_ation



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, phantom thief, thief / detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vex_ation/pseuds/Vex_ation
Summary: Oak has little faith in his new rookie detective-- the poor sap is tailing the thief not even Oak himself could track down. And yet perhaps it's Red's unconventional methods that will give him the edge over the unpredictable phantom of the night. There's only one real way to find out.
Relationships: Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green/Red (Pokemon Adventures)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Phantom Thief Aoikeno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JT](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JT).



“Stop! Thief!!” 

The words were music to Aoikeno’s ears. They were a testament to her achievements, the mark of a chase about to get interesting, and though it was typically the last thing a true thief wanted to hear, Blue had something no one else did. She had the style, charn, and confidence to slip out of anyone’s grasp who dared to hunt her down. She had skill, poise, and cunning. She was Phantom Thief Aoikeno, and she was not about to pull off a heist this magnificent without a little bit of fun. 

Now before I go around sullying her good name, perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Samuel Oak, head detective of the 87th precinct of Goldenrod City. I moved here with my son years ago, when I still could chase after thieves myself without risk of breaking my back. Phantom Thief Aoikeno was the one woman who broke my perfect track record, the only criminal able to slip through my fingers. I didn’t understand her, but her sporadic behavior surely had some type of pattern even if I couldn’t figure out what it was. She only ever seemed to go for massive heists with large risks, and for whatever reason, she never seemed to target anything in the public reserves. Diamonds, priceless paintings, entire china cabinets and even purebred Rapidash were unable to escape her thieving clutches, but the city could rest easy knowing that their museums and public monuments were safe. It was, in all honesty, one of the most bizarre cases that I had ever seen in my… well, I don’t want to admit to strangers how many years I’ve been in the business but needless to say it’s a lot. Anyway, this girl was something extraordinary not just in what she chose to steal, but how she chose to steal it. 

Unlike other thieves, she had a penchant for the theatrical, a certain flair to her getaways that made all the other members in the precinct gawk. She let the detectives hound her, get inches away from capturing her, then flee the scene like smoke if only for the pleasure of the chase. It almost seemed to me that she enjoyed it. Perhaps it was her idea of a game, something that made her heart pound and adrenaline pump through her veins. Perhaps it was her way of getting that rush, and though I can’t commend it, I can’t say it’s too uncommon. However, most other adrenaline junkies who stole and shoplifted for the thrill of it weren’t quite as talented as our Phantom Thief. That was the entire problem. 

If nothing else, Blue was a headache. She caused problems for the fun of it, teasing the entire city and blowing kisses to adoring fans as she dashed over the rooftops and taunted the officers with the glint from her treasures before disappearing into the night. She escaped me, all my top officers, and even my own son. However, there was one detective-- a rookie, still green in every sense of the word, and yet, something special. 

I wasn’t sure what about him caught my eye when I was searching through recruiting paperwork, but something about him made me reconsider everything I thought I knew. He was fresh blood, a total rookie, and walking onto the force with absolutely no experience. But something about him-- the way he talked or walked or approached the situation-- just made me want to give him something important, test his mettle. Thus, I put him on the case of Phantom Thief Aoikeno. 

The night was clear as any. She had already announced where she would strike and what she would steal, as though her confidence in herself was high enough that she felt the need to boast about it. The flyers announcing it appeared, as if by magic, overnight, no fingerprints or tracks left to hunt her down. The precinct tried to provide assistance although the client, paranoid as he was, insisted he use his own private security system for risk of corruption amidst the officers. As the day approached, everyone’s anxiety only grew. Miss Aoikeno was plenty of things, but she was certainly not a liar, and when she said she would be somewhere, she would without a doubt be there. Knowing that no one in my department would be able to catch her, I let the rookie have free reign. He insisted on dressing in the most ludicrous getup I had seen yet-- it looked more fitting on a film noir detective than anyone truly undercover, but I was not about to complain if he got results. 

As the stars twinkled overhead, Red watched as a shadow crept over the roof. He could see the diamond glinting in her hands, but kept his eyes locked on her as he followed. It was slow, a beautiful dance in the moonlight. Red began to climb the fire escape as quietly as he could while the figure paused. She dipped into the mansion, ready to swap her (very,  _ very _ ) convincing decoy with the real thing, but by the time she would come up with the real thing, Red would be waiting. When he arrived at the roof, he wasn’t sure exactly which duct or skylight she had slipped through to make it into the mansion. He didn’t see any ropes-- perhaps she didn’t want to be tied down?-- or anything else of the sort, so he just had to guess. Red approached a vent, lifting up the grate with his hand. He knew Blue liked to mess with detectives, so if he wanted to draw her out, he needed to play her game. 

His voice reverberated through the duct. “I’LL BE WAITING ON THE ROOF WHEN YOU’RE DONE!!” he shouted. He waited until the echo faded, closing his eyes and letting the cool night air ruffle his hat and threaten to knock his hat off his head. Up here, alone with the stars, it was easy to forget the bustle of the city down below. 

He knew I would yell at him for this-- telling Miss Aoikeno exactly where he stood was foolish at best, and closing his eyes to wait for her instead of trying to tail her as she stole the diamond was just handing her an escape opportunity on a silver platter. However, conventional methods had never been able to capture this phantom thief, so Red knew he would have to try something different. Thus, he waited on the roof until he felt a warm puff of air on his nose. Someone was blocking his wind. When he opened his eyes, a beautiful girl stood in front of him, a magnificent diamond held out before her. 

“Take it,” she said. 

“No thank you,” Red responded with a warm smile. I don’t want anything to do with the smoke bomb on the other side of it. Aoikeno’s eyes brightened. 

“You’re smart.”

“So I’ve been told.”  
“You’re new.”

“I know that too.”

“You think you can stop me.”

“Perhaps.”

“Are you ready then?”

“I don’t know.” Red let his eyelids fall into a confident flutter, a grin spreading across his face. “Am I? That’s for you to find out.”

Aoikeno laughed as she spun past Red, decoy and smoke bomb abandoned on the rooftop. “I like you,” she cooed as she leapt over the railing. Red followed blindly, jumping from fire escape to fire escape a mere foot behind her. The lights seemed to float below them, small fluorescent fish in an expansive ocean of darkness. Up here, even the sounds of traffic and thousands of pedestrians seemed to fade, leaving only their footsteps and the thundering of their hearts as they raced silently over the rooftops. Silver moonlight painted a picture of them with their coattails flapping in the wind, hair flowing, hearts racing. Their breathing seemed in tandem, every movement a step to a brilliant dance in the silvery light, untouched by the chaos of the city below. For a moment, the earth ceased to spin, the stars ceased to shine, and the rest of the world held its breath as the two of them raced through the darkness, ghosts of shadow and moonlight flirting with the night sky. Then, a dead end. The thief spun around, her blue eyes glittering like sapphires. She was the only spot of color in the dark expanse of night. 

Red wanted to chase her, to run with her, to catch her. Part of him wanted to kiss her, as strange as it sounded. He slowly closed the distance between them, their heaving chests gowing ever closer as his shaky hand reached out to take hers. Their eyes remained locked as time slowed to a trickle. And then, surprising even the unflappable Miss Aoikeno, he stopped. He held out his hand, standing silently in place. The railing was behind her, a dozen stories of open air beneath her. She could jump to safety or walk forward to take the hand of a man whose name she didn’t even know. 

“I thought we should get to know each other better,” he explained. “I am Red, newest detective of Goldenrod’s 87th precinct.”

Miss Aoikeno did not respond, only reaching out to take his hand. He could feel the silk of her glove against his bare skin, smiling at her even as the cold metal bound her wrists. 

“You handcuffed me,” she said, her voice refusing to betray the surprise so clearly written on her face. 

“I did,” Red replied. Aoikeno took a step closer. Red did not so much as flinch. Another step. Still he did not move. In a moment, she was practically on top of him, her icy blue eyes staring into his and chilling him to his core. Her breath smelled like peppermint. For a moment, they stood there, their hearts beating as one in the silent night. 

Blue closed the gap between them to plant a kiss on his lips. Red felt the shock paralyze him, his eyes snapping open as he tasted the sweetness of her lip gloss and the warmth of her breath, still burning from the chase. He felt her arms around his back, realizing in only a moment that she had somehow slipped out of the handcuffs. He blinked once, and when he did he only tasted the night air, his hands grasping at nothing. A puff of air chilled his ear and made him flinch. 

By the time he turned, wondering what had happened, she was already gone. A note was in her place, the wind threatening to knock it over the side of the building and down into the busy streets below. Red stepped forward, pulling it off the ground before it had a chance to escape. 

“Thanks for playing, Detective,” it read in messy script. It was playful and strange, but still elegant just like its writer. Red smiled at the note as he pulled out the rose folded within it. The soft smell enveloped him as he took a quick sniff and stared out into the open night. She was likely gone by now, the treasure alongside her. However, the thief had left him a rose and a lead, more than any other detective was able to find. Her name, written alongside a heart in the corner, gave him exactly what he needed. “Blue,” it read. How beautiful. He fought it fitting. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, hoping his voice and intentions would carry along the midnight breeze. 

Though he had not caught the thief, he had come closer than any detective before him. Most importantly, however, he was given three things that made the visit worthwhile: her name, a rose, and a promise: they would meet again soon. The butterflies in his stomach assured him that the last of them was all he really needed. 


End file.
